Harry sings Never Enough
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: I recently watched The Greatest Showman, and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave peacefully or quietly.


Everyone in the hall applauded as the Weird Sisters once again finished yet another of their greatest hits. "Now ladies and gentlemen, for a special treat," says Myron Wagtail, lead singer to the band. "One of your very own Tri-Wizard Champions, as we found out not long ago, has a tremendous voice and flair for theatrics. So, please join me in welcoming… Mister Harry Potter!"

Murmurs could be heard as a boy, no older than fourteen, walked on stage. The young man stood at around five-foot-five, with raven black, messy hair, pale skin, which seemed to glow in the spotlights, a small, lean body, and bottle green eyes hidden behind full-moon glasses. His small body was garbed in silver dress robes which rippled as he moved onto the stage. Harry and Myron shook hands before Harry accepted the mic.

"Hello and good evening. Myron here is, I'm sure, exaggerating, but he still convinced me to do this song. This song is taken from Johanna Maria Lind, an Opera Singer from Sweden, famous in both the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds. When she performed this masterpiece, she had been invited to America by P.T. Barnum, the father of Caroline, the great grandmother of my mother, so… enjoy."

The crowd watched as the room darkens and Professor Flitwick begins directing the orchestra still below the stage. As the instruments begin their melody, those gathered were so enamored, that few noticed Draco Malfoy, also dressed in silver dress robes, gazed at the smaller male, a soft look on his face and a small smile stretching across his lips. The ones who noticed were Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, and surprisingly Ron. The Hogwarts Headmaster simply gazed on with a grandfatherly smile, Hermione who, along with everyone else who had known the pair, was shocked, but at now seeing the look on the Prince of Slytherin could only accept it and pray that Harry didn't end up hurt, and Ron… Ron didn't know what to think, he was still preoccupied with the fact that Hermione was attending with Krum.

"I'm tryin' to hold my breath.  
Let it stay this way.  
Can't let this moment end.  
You set off a dream in me.  
Gettin' louder now.  
Can you hear it echoing?  
Take my hand.  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling without you."

Everyone watched in awe as the voice spewed forth from Harry's lips, his words reaching them and spelling, no pun intended, them to listen whole-heartedly.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights,  
All the stars we steal from the night sky,  
Will never be enough.  
Never be enough.  
Towers of gold are still too little.  
These hands could hold the world but it'll,  
Never be enough.  
Never be enough."

By now, the whole crowd was entranced, no one, whether they be students or staff from the ancient corridors of Hogwarts, the fancy, beautiful halls of Beauxbatons, or the dark, dank walls of Durmstrang, or if they were invited for just the Yule Ball, even Weird Sisters, were able to look away, talk, or move, so captured by the love contained within the lyrics of one who was obvious in knowing what he was singing about.

"For me.  
Never, never!  
Never, never!  
Never, for me.  
For me!  
Never enough!  
Never enough!  
Never enough!  
For me.  
For me.  
For me!"

As Harry sung, everyone could feel, practically see the young wizard's magick responding to the sheer power of the young man's emotions, his love for the one he sang for. For his captured audience, the sensation was astounding, couples were holding each other in their arms, those who had been married for years, decades even, were remembering why they had bonded in the first place, their love deeper than ever. Those who had loved and lost were weeping over what they had lost while still cherishing those golden moments. Draco was brought to his knees as tears freely streamed down his cheeks, this man, this wizard, was singing his heart to the Malfoy heir, and all he thought was how much he loved the Potter heir in return. He loved him, cherished him with all he had, and he would need the smaller man by his side for the rest of his days, that was what all mattered to him, not his father's expectations, not the ideals of his fellow Purebloods, nothing but Harry.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights,  
All the stars we steal from the night sky,  
Will never be enough!  
Never be enough!  
Towers of gold are still too little!  
These hands could hold the world but it'll,  
Never be enough!  
Never be enough!"

Singing with all his might, Harry remembered how he had fallen for Draco. Following the "Mudblood" incident, he had been fuming at the blonde and, after the occasion arose, had promptly sent stinging hex after stinging hex at the ponce. The surprise came after when the two began talking, really talking, Draco had started teaching Harry about the inner working of the Wizarding World while Harry had taught Draco about the Muggle World in exchange. As time passed, the two had grown closer and when Harry had been caught sneaking out to Hogsmeade, Draco covered for him and then asked him on a date. Though they had been a couple for about a year, Harry felt as if he had known Draco for his whole life, he loved him.

"For me!  
Never, never!  
Never, never!  
Never, for me!  
For me!  
Never enough!  
Never, never!  
Never enough!  
Never, never!  
Never enough!  
For me!  
For me!  
For me!"

It seemed when the orchestra finished, there was not one person holding their breath, not wanting the song to end.

"For me."

As Harry finished in a whispered tone, the entire crowd, adult or younger, surged forth as a frenzied crowd, cheering and applauding the young man, who as softly crying as he smiled, for granting them a rare experience, to truly feel through music.

Obviously, this takes place in an AU, but I always fancied a good Drarry fanfiction. I do not own _Harry Potter_, nor _The Greatest Showman_, which I greatly suggest you watch if you haven't already. It is a beautiful work of art. As I am sadly lacking when it comes to describing articles of clothing, you'll just have to imagine the couple's outfits, I have provided the links to what I imagined, just in silver of course (just take out the spaces).

Harry: i . pinimg 736x / d4 / fb / 08 / d4fb08c3a0ae2c92e916cc6924d467c9 - mens - fashion - dark - fashion . jpg

Draco: www . holoong 360x480 / 040701061120165634 . jpg


End file.
